


Broken

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Broken

When Draco found out Astoria has been unfaithful, he threw her out the same day. He took no small pleasure in seeing her cry, begging for forgiveness, and coldly refusing. 

He then got royally pissed and trashed his office, sending parchment and books to the floor. Ink spilled and ran darkly across the hardwood, a pile of ash the only remnant of an old love letter.

Falling to the floor, Draco lifted his wand and a framed photograph flew to his hand from beneath an overturned chair.

Draco trailed his fingers over Astoria's face, his heart broken like the glass.


End file.
